


Missing X

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [10]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: The conclusion of the Missing series.  Beverly and Jean-Luc finally find some alone time.





	Missing X

Beverly and Jean-Luc entered their quarters after yet _another_ day of meetings.  Beverly was getting tired of it.  Meeting after meeting with some of the same people, giving them the same information she had the first time. She knew her other officers and surviving crew were being just as scrutinised before being permitted to contact their own families, so she was grateful she at least had her family with her but it didn’t make it any better.  She had a stack of ‘we regret to inform you’ communiqués to work on for her deceased crew as well. That was something no commanding officer, especially one who was medically trained, wanted to be writing.  The only thing she had managed to get done was to file the official birth certificate for Yvette Marie Isabel Picard. Yvette would, once they returned to Earth, be enrolled in a high school and be assessed, but Beverly was sure she would be fine. 

The only other official business that had been tended to was her officially being handed her admiral pips.  Jean-Luc explained they had issued the promotion ‘post humus’ when Starfleet had presumed her lost.  He told her how he had refused to attend the ceremony and didn’t want to parade Rene around in front of everyone.  He had the pips he was sent on her behalf at home on her dresser, but he preferred to unpin his own pips to place on her collar.  Beverly fingered them gently.  She had always _hoped_ to become an Admiral, but certainly hadn’t expected it to come at the cost of so many lives of her crew.  Beverly unclipped her jacket and flung it off, grumbling.

“When can we go home? I just want to submit my resignation and go home to the vineyard.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and unzipped the front of her shirt to kiss her neck.

“Soon, love.  But you’re _sure_ about retiring?”

“ _You_ did.”  Jean-Luc faltered.

“Well, yes, but...I had a little boy to raise without his mother and I couldn’t bear to be in the organization that had taken her from me.”  She smiled and turned around to work off his jacket and flung it towards the chair hers was resting on. 

“You didn’t let me resign after Jack died.”  Jean-Luc pressed his lips against hers. 

“I was selfish back then and didn’t want to lose you.  Besides, I didn’t have _you_ to convince me to stay.” She softly smiled remembering the conversation from decades ago. She had wanted to resign from Starfleet, but she stayed after a late-night conversation with Jean-Luc, where he convinced her to stay.  And boy, was she glad she had. Despite it taking them so many years to get together, she and Jean-Luc might have lost touch if she had.

Beverly looked around their quarters as if she suddenly noticed it was empty.  “Where’s Yvette?” 

“Wesley has taken her to his quarters for the night.  Rene joined them.  Some kind of ‘sibling bonding night’ he called it.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. How much trouble could a teenage girl, a young Ensign, and a Traveller in his 40s get into?   She decided not to think about it. Instead she wound her hands around the back of Jean-Luc’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

“So, we’re all alone? All night?” 

“We are,”  he leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips.  Oh, he had missed those lips while she was away.  His hands travelled down her hips to cup her bottom gently. He had missed _that_ too.  He gently squeezed.  They had barely had any time to themselves since Beverly’s return two short days ago and he was determined to go slow and show her how much he missed her. 

“Good,”  Beverly grinned at her husband. “You owe me a back scrub.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing these. Thanks for reading!


End file.
